


Serve and Protect

by nakor2705



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Kalex, Mild S&M, Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakor2705/pseuds/nakor2705
Summary: kara says some hurtful things to Alex during the red K, And now she sees how deeply her sister cares.





	1. It hurts

Cat deserved to be thrown out that window she really did with how she treats everyone and acts like she better then everyone, anyways that not important. Now the time for a little revenge on my perfect older sister. There she is now; x ray vision certainly has its advantages. 

“What are you wearing?” Alex asks when she sees me. “oh this” gesturing to the black dress I just got “I was tired of my old clothing so I burnt it” I answer her. “well you look good” “Kara you need to come back to the DEO with me we can help you” “no all you want to do is control me like you always have” I scream at her “no I don’t I just love you and want you to be ok” “haha, you always hated me from the moment you meet m3” I see her frown yes now just to get her to cry “I don’t hate you I love you” she reaches for me, “no you don’t that’s why you tried to hide me away” I brush her hand away “why else would you do all this to me” “I have only tried to protect you Kara, I’m sorry if I’ve been mean to you” “then why did you kill Astra? Why did you kill the person that means the most to me?” her face drops I can see it hurt her good she deserves it. 

“killing Astra is something I will regret forever I’m so sorry I did that; it was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do” yes she almost in tears. “well I’m sorry that killing my aunt was hard for you, i hate you and I hate everything you have done just leave me alone!” I scream at her, she starts crying and begging me not to leave “please Kara I love, I would do anything for you” she says. “well then stay away from me” I answer as I jump out the window. God that was satisfying time to head home.

Morning are always the worse, my heads pounding, did I finally manage to get drunk last night? Then it comes rushing back to me everything I’ve done, everyone I’ve hurt. Oh, god I threw cat grant of her building, what I said to Alex. I shower and dress quickly super speed has its advantages. I head towards to DEO I need to find out what happened.

When I arrive, I notice Alex leaving, but she gets into her car and speeds of before I can say anything. Hank come over “what do you want?’ he grunts. “what happened to me?” “Red kryptonite, guess your pass that now?” I could hear the question in his voice, “Yes it over, what do I do?” “I don’t know Kara, right now you need to figure out what you want, and I suggest trying to make up for everything that you did” I launch off.

I’ve never felt so scared to talk to Ms. Grant in my whole life, what do I say? What do I do? “Hello super-girl come to throw me off my building again?” she sounds bored but her heart rate has jumped since I landed. “I’m sorry Ms. Grant I never meant to do that please forgive me I’ll do anything.” I am pretty much begging her at this point “fine tell me what happened” she demands, “there a substance called kryptonite it normally weakens people like me but I was hit with a variant of it that made me resort to my base feelings” I answer her still staring at the ground “so kryptonite can hurt you and super-man but this time it turned you evil instead? Do you know where it came from?” “that’s right it can even kill us, we don’t yet, I’m truly sorry Ms. Grant” “well super-girl you have a lot of work to be done to regain the trust of everyone but I can’t hold it against you considering you were pretty much drugged Kara” “We have been over this Ms. Grant I’m not Kara” seeing her smirk I see there no point continuing to deny it. “when did you figure it out?” I finish instead. “relax Kara I’m not going to fire you and I’ve known for a while though your body double almost convinced me otherwise, I meant what I said about forgiving you and don’t worry I won’t tell anyone.” “thank you Ms. Grant and I know I have a lot to make up for hopefully I am up to the task” “you will do fine Kara”


	2. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finds out why she hasn't seen or heard from Alex.

Two days, that’s all I got before hank called me. In that time, I heard nothing from Alex, but I made amends with everyone else, there was still some bitterness between me and James but that was all. Ms. Grant had been ok with me and even gave me advice on how to fix my other relationships. In that two days, I started to feel everything was going to be ok, then a alien attacked. I captured it successfully but something was off I just didn’t realise what until I got back to the DEO and talked to Hank.

Alex wasn’t there, she didn’t come to bag the alien and she wasn’t waiting at headquarters. “good work Super-girl” Hank greeted me with, “thanks, did something happen to Alex she wasn’t out there today?” I ask,  
“Super-girl, Kara, Alex no longer works at the DEO.” He looks down as he tells me.  
“what? why? Why didn’t you tell me? Why did you fire her?” I demand  
“I didn’t fire her Kara, she came in 2 nights ago and handed her resignation effective immediately, I tried to get her to stop but she refused to. She said it was best if she left” he replies calmly.  
Oh, god this is all my fault it must have been because of what I said to her the other night, “I’m sorry hank it’s my fault, not yours, I’ll make this right” “just be careful Kara, Alex looked broken”

I head to her apartment first hoping to find her there. Instead I start to realise how badly I’ve screwed up. It’s stripped clean, I ask one of her neighbours, they said that she was here yesterday she took everything out and told the land lord she was moving away. This is bad, this is very bad. I call hank,  
“sorry again Hank, but I need to ask you something?” I ask when he picks up  
“how can I help Kara” he answers.  
“do you know where Alex is?”  
“I’m sorry Kara but I don’t, her phones discounted and she didn’t give us any other contact information, have you tried her apartment?”  
“she has moved out, and I don’t have any other way to contact her either” I reply  
“well I have to go good luck” he says as he hangs up.

I’m so screwed what can I do. I need her, I can’t do this without her. I head home before I have I nervous breakdown. I’m not sure how I will manage anything without her around. Since Krypton exploded she has always been there to help me, to comfort me. 

When I arrive home I decide to head to bed I don’t know what to do. As I enter my bedroom I notice a letter sitting on my pillow, Alex must have put it there. It just has my name printed on it.

To my Beloved Sister Kara Zor-El  
I saw your fighting today so I figured this was the best time to deliver this to you. I’ve quit the DEO. Hank has accepted my resignation so you do not have to concern yourself with running  
into me there. I also have sold my apartment. The money from the sale should be in your account within the next few days. Consider it me trying to make up for everything I done wrong to you.

I understand why you hate me and want me gone. I can’t blame you for that and I will do exactly as you asked, I won’t be around any of our usual places and I may end up leaving the city so you don’t need to worry about running into me. 

I want you to know Kara I love you, I have loved you forever and I would and I will do anything you ask of me, I also want you to know I think your beautiful no matter what clothing your wearing and I’m sorry for trying to control you I was just trying to keep you safe but I was wrong to upset you like that. I can never stop loving you and everything you are. 

Forever yours  
Alex

 

I cried I kept crying until I passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this is better formatting for the chapter.  
> next upload should be Tuesday,  
> please go and check out R/Kalex for all you Kara/Alex fun


	3. Chapter 3

Never fall asleep crying, it's worse then what I imagine hungover is. I'm lost without Alex. 

I arrive at work after struggling through my morning routine latte at the ready for Ms. Grant. 

"Morning Kiera" she says taking her latte.  
"Good Morning Ms. Grant"  
"I didn't say it was a good morning, what appointments do I have today?" While I follow her into her office.  
"You have a 10-o clock with social media team, 11-o clock to go over plans for the new Berlin office and 1-o clock with the director of photography" I answer  
"Ok that will be all Keira" she says waving towards the door.

It's 1:30 when I head out for her lunch, I stop and assist the police with a high-speed chase.

"What's wrong with you today Keira?" She asks once I hand her a lettuce wrap.  
"I'm sorry Ms. Grant I won't let it affect my work" I stammer back to her.  
"Relax Keira, I told you I won't fire you. You seemed ok yesterday and today your just been depressed, where is sunny Danvers?" She states calmly.  
"It's my sister, I said some nasty things to her while I was affected and she left" I sigh.  
"I'm sure she ok, have you consider going to visiting her?" She answers  
"I tried to but she quit her job and moved out of her apartment" I answered dejectedly.  
"Your sister must be some women to get that all done so quickly"  
"She is very impressive and important to me Ms. Grant"  
"I understand, I'm not firing your but if you need to take a couple of days to sort this out I understand Kara"  
"Thank you for the offer Ms. Grant but working here is important to me and I wouldn't know what to do all day besides worry" I answer  
"Ok well you best get back to work then" she says going back towards her desk.

Life sucks without Alex around, I miss her so much. It’s meant to be sister night. We would eat pizza and catch up on tv instead I’m sitting here stress eating. Six tubs of ice cream and four pizzas. Instead of crying any more I go on patrol. It’s three in the morning before I head home. I need sleep before work tomorrow.

James is waiting by my desk when I get into work, “Hey Kara I’m sorry for how I’ve the last few days”  
“That’s ok, don’t worry about it” I answer plastering on a smile.  
“I know this is kind of sudden but do you want to go out tonight get dinner or something?” he asks me.  
If this had of happened a week ago I would have been so excited looking back I have had a massive crush on James since I met him but now with everything happening I realise I don’t want to spend my life with him.  
“I’m sorry James but I have plans tonight” I answer him  
“That’s ok maybe another time?”  
“Sorry but no”  
“Whatever” he huffs walking away.  
That went well I guess. I hope he doesn’t take it too badly.

At lunch, I see Winn,  
“Hey Winn, how are you?”  
“Hey, is everything ok with you?” he asks.  
“Yea everything fine, why?”  
“Well I heard James asked you out and you turned him down, you have had a crush on him forever so what is up with you?”  
“Honestly I have had a crush on him for a while but when he asked me out I realised I don’t want to spend my life with hi. Maybe if everything hadn’t of happened this week I would have said yes but I don’t see the point in pretending” I answer.  
“Wow ok if everything ok and your happy?” he looks surprised and slightly nervous.  
“Yea I am thanks for caring Winn” I tell him heading back to my desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down, chapter 4 completed already and will be published Friday but i want to keep it till chapter five is further along so i can change it slightly thanks again for the help with formatting


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finds Alex

It was two long weeks of misery before something changed I missed her more and more every day. I had received the money for her apartment half a million dollars I’d never been so rich I could buy anything I wanted but it just highlighted how she was gone. Through I rarely got any time that I wasn’t thinking about her. Then I heard her. There was some alien attacking, a giant purple blob, I had beaten it and the DEO where containing it I was about to fly off when I heard it. The familiar drum of her heartbeat, I could recognise it anywhere in the world so the crowd that had gathered wasn’t an issue. I tried to find her I looked all around checked everywhere with my x-ray vision. I couldn’t but that night I slept more peacefully then I had in weeks knowing she was alive and ok. 

It was another four days of monotony and misery before I heard it again. I was on the other side of national city I had to pick up a gift for carter for Ms. Grant this time she wasn’t escaping me. It took six hours of searching the sun had set and I had texted Ms. Grant saying there was a delay. but I had finally found her, she was sleeping in an alley. She didn’t look healthy. I didn’t even think I just ran to her and hugged her.   
“Please Kara I’m sorry! I didn’t mean for you to see me. I’m sorry, I’ll go right now” she started saying soon as she woke up. 

“none of that you are coming to my place now no arguments” I tell her firmly before grabbing her and taking off. I go slow I want to get back to my apartment but I she seems very fragile. I land softly she is still hugging me. 

“you’re going to have a warm shower wash and there some of your clothes by my bed dress in them and no attempts to run away” I inform her I’ve been cuddling her clothes to sleep at night it was helping. While she showers, I order take-out for us to eat, potstickers of course. She seemed skittish walking into the lounge with me.

“I’m so glad your back Alex I’m so sorry about what I said please don’t leave me again” I say hugging her.

“You were right to say those things Kara most of them are true and I would be happy to stay with you forever” she answers hugging me back.

“I was wrong about it; can you tell me why you did everything you did through?” I ask her. She goes to answer but then someone knocks on the door I rush to the door thankful that I have already paid for the food. I place it down in front of us she looks desperate to eat it but doesn’t reach for it. I take a whole pizza, I’m a stress eater what can I say? 

“So will you tell me?” I ask her between mouthfuls of pizza

“What do you want to know?” she replies.

“let’s start with why you quit the DEO, sold your apartment, didn’t answer anyone’s phone calls?”

“well I cancelled my phone, I quit so you could keep being Super-girl without having to deal with me” 

“and why did you sell your apartment?” 

“I wanted to give you something for all the time you have helped me and it’s not like I needed one.” 

“well where have you been living then?” she never talks about any friends or dates so It’s hard to imagine her staying at someone place for this long. 

“I’ve lived on streets.” she answers simply like it’s no big deal.

“What!” I yell at her, 

“Are you ok?” I ask once I hug her again, feeling her skin and warmth against me helps me calm down.

“I’m fine.”

“OK I’m glad you’re ok sis, you mean a lot to me.” 

“Why are you not eating?” I’m well into my third pizza by now but hers is untouched.

“I didn’t thing you got one for me” 

“Of course I did silly now eat up before I feed you.” I threaten her I am only partially joking as it doesn’t look like she eaten since this started.  
“When was the last time you ate?”

“I found a half-eaten burger two or three days ago” she says it so simply like it not important. She finishes her pizza in record time. I want to ask her more, and find out what she meant when she said that I was right the other week but she looks ready to pass out. 

“Time for bed” I state moving towards the bathroom. 

“I better go then, thank you for the hugs and food.” She answers moving towards the door.

“No you’re not. You are staying here with me.” I inform her, I don’t want to order her about but I’m scared she will run away again.  
“I’ll take the couch then.” 

“Nope, your sleeping with me, now I’m going to take a shower I want you in dressed and in bed by the time I’m done, ok?” 

“ok” is her only answer. I know I have said it a bunch but I miss her and she seems so broken.

Even with me sleeping dressed again cuddling her is the best night sleep I have had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter 5 should be up Monday  
> i also have this crazy idea for one-shot where kara gets hit by kryptonite and gets a dick, she hide is from alex so she can try and seduce her not realising alex is all for female her, anyone think its worth exploring?


	5. Chatper 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it was finished a little earlier than anticipated

Best night sleep ever! Waking up cuddled into her is brilliant. Through clothes feel kind of weird now, when I started snuggling her clothes I wanted to feel closer so I start sleeping nude. It was tiring night for both of us. But I am glad she is back; I just want to hug and kiss her all day.  I hope she willing. After a few more minutes i pull myself away from her sleeping form to make breakfast and to make some phone calls. Calling in sick as both Kara Danvers and Super-girl. I hear her wake up.

“Glad to see your awake sleepy head, you have time for a shower while I finish breakfast.” I callout.

Once we both sat down for breakfast there was a lot of tension, I don’t want to but I know I should bring up last night. Surprisingly she is the one that broke the silence.

“So what’s happened while I have been gone? you doing ok?” she opens with.

“I am ok now your back. Not that much just normal, well normal for us. James asking me out was the only unusual thing.”

“Oh really, how did that go? When is your next date?”

“I turned him down.”

“Why? You have had a crush on him since he moved here.” She seemed surprised by it.

“I know but when I tried to picture a life with him I knew that would never be. So can we talk about last night?” I ask.

“We can talk about whatever you want.”

 “What did you mean when you said I was right during red Kryptonite?” I ask

“I do try to control you both as Super-girl and as Kara and I did encourage you to wear uglier clothing.”

“Why?” I want to know why she would do that I never considered that I had been right.

“I try to control you to keep you safe and happy.”

“Well why the clothing then?”

“Kara are you such you want me to answer that?” she asks instead of answering.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Well once I do your going to kick me out again but this time you will not want me back.”

“I will always want you around Alex, no matter what you say next.” I reply

“I want to keep you hidden away so other people don’t get to see you as the sexy young women you are”

“You don’t want me to date?”

“I want you to be happy Kara, but it hard for me seeing you go out with others.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to be that person to you, I want to be the one to take you to nice dinners, to hold you, to comfort you, to kiss you good morning and cuddle you into the night. Because I am in love with you Kara and I want to be yours.”

“oh.” It’s a lot to process my sister declaring she is in love with me. Her saying about controlling me was a surprise but this is a lot more. I know I should be disgusted by this, or at least upset at her. But with her moving to leave all I can think is about keeping her here. keeping her with me and it’s not like I have considered the idea only an idiot wouldn’t. her speaking breaks me out of my thoughts.

“I’m sorry Kara, I will leave now. I love you” she looks ready to break down. I rush forward grabbing her super speed has it uses.

“No you will stay with me, I can’t lose you again”

“What about everything that I just said? How I control you and I am in love with you?”

“That’s fine I don’t mind just don’t leave me again”

“Ok Kara but can we just forget I said it then, I will try to change how controlling I am but please lets forget about me being in love with you.”

“Why?”

“Well won’t it be a touch awkward cuddling me and sleeping in the same bed when you know how I feel now.”

“No it will not be.”

“Kara, I would sneak into your apartment when I knew you are at work so I could masturbate in your bed.” She looks broken and surprised. Maybe before these last couple of weeks this would have shaken me up, but now all I can think about is keeping her with me. Never letting her go. Her confession to masturbating to me is turning me on. So, I do something stupid. I kiss her. Blame barely sleeping, blame worrying about her none stop. Blame the fact I am still virgin. There a lot of things that could be blamed, but that doesn't matter the only thing that matters is i want it. 

“Kara, don’t do this, you don’t feel that way and its fine I just need you to know how much I have been abusing what we had” she says once I stop.

“You said you would do anything for me, is that true?”

“Yes, I love you, I would do anything you could ask of me”

“Kiss me.” I order her and she does it is magical she is soft and warm and loving and its perfect I don’t want it to end ever.

“Why do this Kara? You could have a happy life you can date anyone you could ever want”

“Because sis I want you, I couldn’t see my life working out with James but with you I can see us being together forever,” I see her sadden when I call her sis. “Alex you are my sister, you always will be, but that doesn’t mean we can’t be something more, these last weeks have been hard for me, but I that all changed soon as I found you, nothing else matters except you”

“Are you sure Kara?”

“Yes.” she strips naked, god she is perfect. I reach for her I can’t help it she is wet,

“I am yours, take me” that’s all it takes for me to be on her, touching, feeling exploring her. Its only takes moments for me to be kissing her, I strip myself down without breaking the kiss. She feels good against me. I pick her up and carry her to my bed, to our bed. I make it halfway down the hall before I shove her against the wall and suck her right nipple. She has left a wet patch on me by the time we make it to bed.

“Fuck me!” she screams

“Are you sure?” I ask hoping she won’t back out now.

“Yes” so I do, i lay her down comfortable and insert one finger, she is so wet that there is no resistance, I slide in a second and start pumping into her. Enjoying every scream and cry she makes, watching her back arch and hearing her heart accelerate. It takes less than five minutes of this to make her cum over my hand. I keep going pumping harder and harder she barely recovered when the second orgasm hits her. She screams my name the whole time, It’s a bit of an ego boast. I let her ride this one out enjoying it. I clean my hand of while she does. She tastes sweat like a strawberry.

“Thank you Kara that was spectacular.” She starts to fall asleep I crawl into bed next to her and can’t help but agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be away starting tuesday so not sure when the next chapter will be out sorry.


	6. and everything ok

Waking up next to her this morning was good, waking up now still sweaty from our earlier exercise is better. It’s not often that she cuddles into me, normally I need her and what we do reflects that her always being the strong one, my protector. But for the first time since… since I meet her she needs me and intend to be there for her even if it wasn’t so enjoyable. A few weeks ago, I would have worried about what my friends would think about us but now they are gone and in their place, I have her in ways I could have never imagined. It surprised me she was so open to it and admitting to touching herself in my bed. It’s like she was trying to push me away, make me think the worse of her. I guess most people would think this is wrong, disgusting and many othering things. Even on Krypton this would be a massive scandal. But feeling her next to me is more than enough to make all that not matter. i hope she will still want this when she wakes up.

 

Once she starts waking up I get a lot more nervous, what if I am not good enough for her? What if she leaves again? but once she opens her eyes I stop worrying she loves me. I cuddle her tight until I hear her grunt in pain.

“Are you ok?” I ask her.

“I am fine just a little sore from earlier”

“Did I hurt you?”

“No Kara”

“Show me where your hurt” It comes out more aggressive then I intended but I was worried about her. The first thing I realised was her whole body was covered in a collage of browns, blues and purples. The second was that I did this to her. I hurt the person I love the most in this world. The one person that means everything to me and I go and do this to her.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you please please don’t hate me I didn’t want to hurt you please I love you I didn’t meant this.” I beg her. Cuddling me she whispers

“It’s ok Kara, everything ok.”

“How can you say me hurting you is ok?”

“It’s not that bad and I don’t mind.”

“How can you not mind?”

“Would you do something for me Kara?”

“Yes anything you just have to ask.”

“Hit me, right in the stomach.” She gone crazy but I do as she asks.

“Not like that hit me so hard I scream and bruise.”

“No! Why would you ask me to?” why would she want that?

“Please Kara, it will make everything better.” I don’t want to do it but I also can’t refuse her. I think this is crazy and she is crazy but she pouting.

“Fine I’ll do it only once. And I expect a good explanation.”

“Thank you and there is.” She braces herself. I punch her hard not as hard as I can but hard, she doubles over coughing, I start to cry until she kisses me.

“Thanks for trusting me.”

“Want to tell me why you had me punch you now?”

“I was hoping you would see it, I enjoy it.”

“What do you mean you enjoy it?”

“I like you punching and hitting me and I love you marking me like this.” She blushes out.

“Why?”

“Because your stronger than me, no matter what happens Kara you will always be stronger than me and I love that, just feeling you hurting me makes me wet, you being rough and not holding back its beautiful and that’s what I want.”

“Wow, Ok, well if you’re sure.” Fuck we are making progress and my phone goes off I want to ignore it but its hank so I can’t.

“Hi” I say answering the phone.

“Super-girl is needed downtown, alien rampage” one sentence then the agent hangs up.

Turning back to Alex, “I have to go for a little bit please be here when I get back?”

“I will never leave if that’s what you want Kara.”

“It is, please don’t leave me.” I reach over and kiss her I know she didn’t expect a response let alone me saying not to leave but I need her to know that I want her to stay preferable forever.

 

Arriving downtown in my super suit. It doesn’t take long to find the alien it’s like a giant angler fish I definitely don’t want to let that the thing take a bite out of me. With the DEO assistance, I managed to take it down, once clean-up was complete it was time to fly home and back to Alex. Hearing her say I love you and cuddling when I landed was perfect i knew everything was going to be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that gave kudos and reviewed. It really made this worthwhile.  
> my next story is going to be about alex/kara and either lena or maggie. if you would be so kind as to comment who you think would be a better match for those two please do.
> 
> thanks again.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter i have a rough plan for this work, be gentle,  
> If your a fan of Kare/alex please check out r/Kalex its a subreddit for that pairing and I'm trying to get it active so we have somewhere to relax and chat about it.


End file.
